1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
A communication terminal that: when having detected a wireless LAN access point in a state that communication is established in a wireless communication network, judges whether to switch to communication by the wireless LAN access point based on a result of investigating the quality of communication of the wireless LAN access point; transmits a communication establishment request to the wireless LAN access point; and switches to communication by the wireless LAN access point has been known (for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219733
With the widespread use of high functionality cellular phones represented by smartphones, and the widespread use of audio/data communication using cellular phones, the wireless communication traffic has been almost used up. In particular, situations where stable communication cannot be performed have occurred in urban areas crowded by people. To cope with this, offloading of communication traffic to communication networks, such as wireless LAN networks, that are physically different from wireless communication networks is called for, and techniques for implementing switching to communication networks without making users aware of the switching at that time are also called for. Conventional techniques have been disadvantageous in that it is left to the communication terminal side to judge whether to switch communication networks, and appropriate switching is not performed if a communication terminal does not have a function to switch communication networks based on the quality of communication.